dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Rewas
"Assassin Rewas" was Rewas514's default skin made by himself. He used this skin before May, 2013. Sometime during the middle of May, 2013, Rewas upgraded his skin and called "Rewas 18". He was using this skin in almost all of series/videos about Minecraft. Since the release of Minecraft 1.8, Rewas made a new skin called Neo Rewas. Appearance Assassin Rewas skin has blond hair, orange eyes, a hood and a bandana. He wore white shirt, blue jeans, gloves and white shoes. While upgrading his skin to Rewas 18, he removed the hood, showing his full head and hair. Bandana and eyes were the same. He also changed his shirt into a white jacket with blue shirt beneath it. Jeans color has changed into light blue. Also, unlike the previous skin, this one wears an orange backpack on his back. Over the time, Rewas 18 skin was improved. His eyes changed from orange to Amber. He also shortern his hair. Sub-skins Although, there are two similar default skins, there are some skins that were modified a bit in order for them to appear in special videos. Also, some skins were created not by Rewas514. Assassin Rewas *'Tekkit Rewas' - A skin made by LnDProductions. This skin was used during second half of Tekkit series. There's not much difference between Tekkit Rewas and Assassin Rewas skin, except instead of white shirt, it's a white coat. Rewas 18 *'Zombie Rewas' - A zombie version of Rewas 18. This skin is identical to Rewas 18 except it has blood, green skin and it's not in a good condition This skin has made an appearance during Halloween 2013. *'Professor Rewas' - Scientific skin of Rewas 18. This skin replaces white jacket and blue shirt with white coat and light blue shirt. This skin also has glasses, which makes orange eyes a bit darker. This skin was used in "Attack of the B-Team" and first four episodes of Hardcore Group Survival 2 videos. *'Spring Rewas' - An identical version of Rewas 18, but with some modifications. This skin doesn't wear his white jacket and his orange backpack. This skin was used from April 20 and until the start of Summer. *'Tiki Rewas' - A tropic version of Rewas 18. He only wears light blue shorts and green bracelets on both of his hands. This skin only in twoepisodes of Attack of the B-Team: Tiki Rewas and Tiki Curse. *'Summer Rewas' - A summer version of Rewas 18. He wears a gree shirt and purple shorts. This skin started to appear from July 16 until the middle of August. Rewaswiki.png|Assassin Rewas Tekkit Rewas.png|Tekkit Rewas Rewas514 2.png| Prof. Rewas.png|Prof. Rewas Zombie Rewas.png|Zombie Rewas Spring Rewas.png| Tiki Rewas.png|Tiki Rewas Summer Rewas.png| Appearances on Videos *Assassin Rewas appeared in almost all videos that were released before May 2013, excluding specials like Christmas 2012, November 2012, etc... *Rewas 18 appeared in also appeared in almost all videos after May 2013 until September 2014 when 1.8 version of Minecraft was released. Category:Rewas514's skins Category:Skins